


Sweet Sixteen and Never Been Kissed

by JillMarie



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie/pseuds/JillMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophomore Jared Padalecki pines for Jensen Ackles. Jensen is perfect, but he's a senior, dating Katie Cassidy, and probably not gay.  Making everything worse, Jared's family forgets his sixteenth birthday.<br/>Based on John Hughes' Sixteen Candles.  Written for the spn_cinema 80's challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
Jared groaned in frustration as he watched Katie Cassidy wrap her arms around the boy of his dreams. Life was not fair. No one should be as gorgeous, as nice, or as popular as Katie Cassidy and be allowed to have the world's hottest boyfriend. It wasn't fair.

Bemoaning his unrequited love for Jensen Ackles was Jared's daily discussion topic at lunch, but today, his friend Chad was steering the conversation away from anything Ackles related. “So, do you think they got you a car?” Chad asked grinning hopefully at Jared. “That would be so cool. No more bus for us!”

Completely confused, Jared turned to him, “What?”

“A car! Do you think your parents got you a car?”Chad demanded.

Jared snorted. “No. They didn't even remember my birthday.”

Chad brushed that aside. “That was this morning. I'm sure they're planning something big for tonight. You know how it is. Parents act like they forgot about you just to make it that much better when you get your gifts.”

“I don't know. With all the stuff my folks have to do for Jeff's wedding this weekend, I think they might have actually forgotten about it.” Jared picked at his lunch instead of eating it.

“No way. Parents live for that kind of crap. You know, making their kids wishes come true.”

Their friends Travis and AJ broke into sudden giggles.

The others turned to them expectantly and Chad demanded, “What's so funny?”

“If Jared's birthday wish came true, instead of blowing out the candles, he'd blow Jensen Ackles,” AJ answered sending Travis into fits of laughter.

Chad scowled at them and Jared sighed again. “I'd settle for him being gay. Then at least I could pretend to have a chance with him.” As if they were trained, his eyes fell on Jensen as he kissed Katie. Jared whimpered. It was hard to hate them when they were so cute.

Chad patted his shoulder. “Hey man, even if he was flying the fag flag, Katie is so hot she'd probably turn him.”

Chad's comment earned him a chorus of “heys” from his friends and a punch on the arm from Jared. “Dude! Language!”

“Right, sorry guys,” he mumbled to the others. “But seriously, I'd sell my left nut to be with her.”

Travis looked confused. “Wouldn't you want both your nuts if you were with her?”

Chad dismissed him with an eye roll. “Forget about Ackles. Didn't Stephen ask you out?”

Jared shook his head and gathered his stuff. “I don't even want to talk about Stephen,” he replied as he stood to return his tray.

Chad shouted after him, “Have a great birthday, Jared.”

Jared mumbled, “Yeah, thanks,” but as he turned he nearly ran into Katie who was returning her tray, too.

She smiled, sweet and bright. “It's your birthday?! Well, happy birthday, Jared.”

Completely stunned that Katie knew his name, Jared stared for a minute. Then he blinked and thanked her quietly as she joined Jensen.

 

As they walked away, Jensen looked over his shoulder at Jared before quietly asking, “You know that guy?”

Katie shrugged. “Nah, just thought I'd give him a thrill and say 'hi'. The little people love me.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. Katie's conceit had been wearing thin for a while and Jensen was tired of it. He said nothing though, it wasn't the time or place for a fight and he didn't have the energy for it. “Your parents are going out of town this weekend, aren't they, babe?” Katie asked leaning into him. “I say we throw a party.”

“You always say 'let's throw a party' and then you and your friends get wasted and trash my house,” Jensen complained, with a tight forced smile.

“Don't be like that,” Katie pouted. “I promise we'll behave and they will help with the clean up.” She pecked his cheek and strolled into her classroom.

* * *

 

Jared always arrived as early as he could to study hall. He had to get the seat in the last row across from the door. It's the perfect seat because it allowed him to watch Jensen walking in and at the end of the hour, he can watch Jensen walking out. During the hour he can make it look like he's casually turning in his seat and get yet another glimpse of Jensen.

Right before the bell rings, Genevieve strolled to his desk and slipped Jared a note before hurrying to her seat a couple rows away.

 

Cautiously, Jared opened the note.

**Sex survey**

1) do you like boys or girls?

2) do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?

3) Have you ever touched IT?

4) Have you ever done IT?

5) If you answered 'I don't think so' to the question above, would you do it if you could?

6) who would you do it with if you could? BE HONEST YOUR NAME'S NOT ON HERE.

7) Does he/she know you want to be with them?

 

Jared stopped reading to glare at his best girl friend. Gen just grinned before making an impatient motion with her hand to tell him to hurry up.

Jared went back to the note

1) do you like boys or girls?

_**boys**_

2) do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?

_**no**_

3) Have you ever touched IT?

_**Someone else's??????**_

4) Have you ever done IT?

_**I don't think so**_

5) If you answered 'I don't think so' to the question above, would you do it if you could?

**_Yes with the right person_.**

6) who would you do it with if you could? BE HONEST YOUR NAME'S NOT ON HERE.

When Jared got to number six he paused and took a quick look around the room. Jensen was absentmindedly dragging a finger across his lip while he read a novel for his English class.  _God I wish I could touch those lips_ , Jared thought.

He re-read number six and wrote _**Jensen Ackles**_ before he lost his nerve.

 

7) Does he/she know you want to be with them?

_**He doesn't even know I exist.**_

 

Then, he folded up the quiz and walked across the room so he could sharpen his pencil and return the 'quiz' to Gen. He tossed it on her desk as he passed and she slipped it into her backpack.

Only she didn't. Because she had to keep her eyes on the teacher, Mr. Crocker, Gen missed the pocket of her backpack and the note fell onto the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen watched Jared cross the room and toss his note to Genevieve. When she tried to slip the note into her backpack, he saw the note slide to the floor. No one else seemed to be paying attention. As Jared sharpened his pencil, Jensen stretched out his leg, stepped on the note, and carefully slid it close enough to reach. He bent down to 'tie' his shoe while Jared returned to his desk.

Jensen went back to pretending to read his English assignment while he subtly unfolded the paper. The first few questions made him chuckle, but when he saw his name, he froze and swallowed hard. Why would this kid want to be with him? His face heated up and he took a few breaths to calm himself before looking over at Jared. For the briefest moment their eyes met, Jensen tried to smile, but Jared looked like a deer caught in the headlights and quickly turned away.

Before the end of the hour, when he was sure no one was looking, Jensen leaned forward and dropped Jared's quiz onto Genevieve's backpack.

* * *

 

The school expected their athletes to maintain a certain level of physical fitness. Therefore, coaches encouraged all members of every team to workout. That is why every day after school, Jensen met Tom Welling in the school's training facility.

“Hey, do you know Jared Padalecki?” Jensen asked as he spotted for Tom at the bench press.

“Tall kid? Sophomore?” Tom's voice strained as he lifted.

“Yeah. What do you think of him?”

“I don't.” Tom began another set. “I mean, I did when coach moved him to varsity, but all he did was warm the bench.” He set the bar back in its catch. “Why are you asking?”

“I don't know." Jensen shrugged, “He's always kinda watching me in study hall.”

“Like a stalker?”

“No. Like, I think he likes me. You know,  _likes_  me.”

“But he's a dude.”

Jensen paused, worried that Tom wasn't as open minded as he thought. “You didn't have a problem with me dating Misha,” he argued.

“Because Misha was older, had a fake ID and could buy us beer. This guy's a child.”

“He's not a 'child'.” He knew he sounded like he was trying to convince himself. “Besides, now we're older, have our own fake IDs and can buy our own beer.”

“What about Katie?” Tom asked as Jensen took his place on the bench.

“What about her?”

“You're seriously going to break up with her just go out with this random guy?” Tom kept his voice low, some underclassmen had just grabbed the free weights behind them and Tom didn't want this conversation to have an audience.

“He's not a random guy.” Jensen sat up.

“Okay, fine. But what if he doesn't like you or he's not --” Tom looked around and lowered his voice even more, “out. Are you still going to break up with Katie, a sure thing, when you know nothing about this guy?”

Jensen took a moment to think. “Yeah, I've been thinking about breaking up with Katie for a while. The thing is, she's so self- centered she probably won't notice.” He stood up and walked toward the trainer's office.

“What about sex?” Tom asked when he caught up with him.

“I want something more than just sex,” Jensen replied shrugging his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Travis watched the two seniors leave and then ran to find AJ. They had to tell Jared  that Jensen Ackles was bi. Maybe birthday wishes do come true.

Travis found AJ sitting outside, waiting for him to finish training and ran up to him breathlessly  repeating, “Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!”

“Dude, what happened?” AJ asked when he saw the condition of his best friend.

Travis sat, put his hand over his pounding heart and tried to catch his breath before he began, “You are never going to believe * _wheeze_ * what I just heard.” He grabbed his inhaler from his pocket, took a hit and croaked, “Jensen Ackles is bi and * _wheeze_ * he's breaking up with Katie Cassidy.”

AJ's eyes widened to twice their size and he collapsed next to Travis. “How do you know? Who told you?”

“I heard it myself. Him and Tom Welling were in the weight room. When I went to grab the free weights I heard them talking. Jensen said somebody was not some “random guy” and that he was breaking up with Katie.”

“Holy shit,” AJ said in awe. After a moment he asked, “Who's not some 'random guy'?”

Travis shrugged. “Don't know. That's all I heard.” He took a couple more deep breaths, then added, “We've got to tell Jared.”

* * *

 

In the school's water therapy room, Jared relaxed in a whirlpool tub. “Jared, how are you feeling kid? Did the whirlpool help?” The trainer made some notes in Jared's file as he stood next to the tub.

“Yeah, Mr. Reynolds. My legs are much better,” Jared replied. The tub had him completely relaxed. Almost made the pain of his last growth spurt worthwhile.

“Good. Glad to hear it. Five more minutes should do it and I'll see you next week.” The trainer moved to the second tub and started to fill it.

Jared closed his eyes and sank deep into the tub to enjoy the last five minutes of his water therapy.

 

Jared hurriedly stripped off his suit in the locker room. He was a little anxious to get home. Chad was probably right, his parents would celebrate his birthday at dinner. It made sense; everyone was too busy in the mornings for proper celebrations.

 

At the far end of the same row of lockers, Jensen stopped dead in his tracks. Jared was at the other end of the row, stripping out of his suit and toweling off. Jensen told himself not to stare, but wow. Padalecki might be only a sophomore but the guy had filled out in the past few months. Jensen's mouth went dry. He hoped Jared wouldn't notice as he drank in every inch of him that was exposed at the moment. While Jensen was appreciating the results of Jared's workout regimen, he didn't realize Tom talking to him until the other guy shouted, “Later, Ackles!” making Jensen bump into a locker.

Deep in thought, the rattling of a locker startled Jared and he turned to see Jensen walking down his row of lockers to the therapy room.

Jensen acknowledge Jared with a nod and a quiet, “Hey.” But it was enough to send Jared into a full body blush. Naked and alone in the locker room with his crush was too much for him. He fumbled with the towel, attempting to cover himself, and he stammered, “I, I was just leaving.”

The corner of Jensen's mouth quirked into a smile as Jared blushed. “Throw on some pants. Society has laws about that.”

“Right. Sorry,” Jared mumbled trying to turn and pull on pants as fast as possible. This day can't get any worse, Jared thought. _The only time Jensen Ackles ever acknowledged my presence and I'm a naked babbling idiot._

 

 _This is the best thing that happened all day_ , Jensen thought taking a breath, hoping he could think of something clever to say to ease the tension. But the moment was far too awkward for any attempts at flirting and he didn't want Jared to think he was a creeper.

“There you are, Jensen. I've got the tub all set for you,” Mr. Reynolds announced from the door to the water therapy room.

“Be right there, Mr. Reynolds,” Jensen replied. He turned to face Jared, wanting to say anything to the guy that didn't make him seem like an idiot or a pervert. But Jared had just hastily tugged his shirt over his head and scooped up all his things. Jensen watched, oddly feeling slightly rejected, as Jared stuffed ear buds in his ears and walked away.

Jensen sighed. That had to be the most incredibly awkward moment he could remember.

* * *

 

Jared's day did not improve once he got home. Both sets of his grandparents had arrived while he was at school. They were staying with Jared's family while they were in town for Jeff's wedding. His father's parents had taken his room and his mother's parents were set up in the guest room, so he grabbed his things and moved to his brother's room.

He set his things on the dresser and dropped onto the bed. He was so focused on his self pity that he jumped when a complete stranger said, “What's happening hot stuff?”

Jared spun around so fast he fell off the bed. “Who the hell are you?” he demanded of the short dark haired boy.

The boy stood and bowed to Jared. “I am Osric Chau. Who the hell are you?”

Staring wide eyed at this person named Osric, Jared pushed himself to his feet. “I'm Jared and I live here. Who are you exactly? What are you doing here?”

“I am Osric. I stay with Dziadzio and Babcia Padalecki. They tell me I will be sleeping in this room.” He took a step closer to Jared. “Am I sleeping with you?”

“No,” a panicked Jared replied. “No, you are most definitely not sleeping with me.” Jared retrieved his things and decided he would be sleeping on the couch for the next few days. Normally, he would have been fine with all of this upheaval, he loved his grandparents, but even they had forgotten his birthday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared was mentally preparing for a night of watching television with his grandparents – would they argue over Fox News or would they watch a PBS documentary -- when Chad called him.

“Hey, are we going to the dance tonight or are you busy doing family stuff?”

Jared looked around the room at his grandparents and his little sister. “I don't know, Chad. I'm not really feeling a dance.”

“Bet I can change your mind,” Chad said with a clear challenge in his voice. “Travis overheard Jensen Ackles talking to another senior and it looks like there's a chance he's breaking up with Katie.”

Jared understood the excitement in Chad's voice. A single Katie meant Chad thought he had a chance. “I guess that's good for you, Chad, you finally have the chance you've been waiting for.”

“It's good for both of us. Travis also heard Jensen say he's bi.”

Jared stood mute for a minute as his mind attempted to process that news, but there was no way it could be true.

“Jare? So, my mom will pick you up in fifteen, right?” Chad knew he didn't really have to ask.

“Yeah. I'm definitely going to the dance.”

“You're going to a dance?” his grandma Padalecki asked from behind him. “You should take Osric, he's a fine dancer.”

“Yes,” said Osric nodding. “I dance with Babcia all the time.”

Jared tried not to let his disappointment show on his face. He plastered on a fake smile and said, “Sure, Grandma, I'd be happy to bring Osric.”

 

* * *

 

They had been at the dance for a half hour and in that time Jared had Travis tell him everything he heard Jensen and Tom say. Then, he had him repeat it. Twice. While Jared listened and over analyzed Travis' story, Chad scanned the gym for any sign of Katie Cassidy. After all, if she was going to get her heart broken that night, she'd need his shoulder to cry on.

“Jared, whether or not you and Ackles hook up, and I hope you do,” Chad began, “I'm going to finally get my chance with 'the way too sexy for this school' Ms. Cassidy.”

AJ and Travis burst out laughing. “Sure you are, Murray,” AJ teased. “She's going to go from an upper classman god, like Ackles, to you.”

Chad didn't let his friends teasing bother him. “Wait and see, guys. She'll get one taste of the Chadster and she'll be begging to spend every minute with me.”

Again AJ and Travis nearly doubled over laughing, but Jared only rolled his eyes. If Chad could support his dream of dating Jensen, the least he could do is support Chad when he needed it.

“Go for it, Chad. Just don't call yourself the Chadster when you do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen had tried to break up with Katie when they met up at the dance, but she dismissed the idea with huff. “Why would we do that? It's our senior year. Together we're going to be epic. We're royalty.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Katie, I don't want to be 'royalty'. I just want to be with someone who appreciates --”

“Lauren!” Katie squealed, ignoring Jensen and what he was saying. “Come on, Jensen.” She tugged on his hand and dragged him into the dance.

 

Once in the dance, Jensen searched for Jared. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to see the other guy, he wouldn't do anything until he and Katie were over, but now that he knew the guy existed, he couldn't get enough. He hoped they would have a chance to talk. Jensen really wanted to figure out if Jared actually wrote those answers on the note he found. Or – maybe he'd find out that Jared didn't like him at all. But the thing was, Jensen had to find out, he needed to know all he could about Jared Padalecki.

He heard a loud burst of laughter over the music and Jensen looked over to find Jared talking with three other sophomores. Two of them were doubled over laughing and Jared was grinning as he appeared to comfort the third.

Jensen couldn't fight the smile forming on his own face. Jared had a great smile. Perfect teeth, bright eyes and dimples, if his personality was anything like his smile, Jensen was a goner.

Glancing at Katie to see if she would notice if he left, he found her sneaking a sip from Lauren's flask. Jensen groaned to himself. If Katie got drunk that early, she was going to be a mess before they even left the dance.

“Katie, we gotta talk,” Jensen began, keeping his voice low so only she would hear him.

Katie turned and smiled. “I know, sweetie, but Mike, Tom and Erica just got here. Let's go say 'hi' and tell them about the party.”

Jensen bit his lip in frustration and let her lead the way. While Katie talked to Erica and Mike, Tom nudged Jensen's arm. “I thought you were breaking up with her.”

“I've tried,” Jensen complained. “She just doesn't believe me.”

Tom laughed. “Oh, poor you. Stuck with a hot girlfriend. Whatever will you do?”

“Shut up, asshole.” Jensen shoved at Tom playfully.

Suddenly Erica and Katie squealed. “Come on, Jensen,” Katie cajoled, batting eyelashes at him. “We've got to dance to this.”

She took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Jensen dragged his feet, but followed. At least they'd be 'alone' and he could end things with her.

 

Katie laced her fingers behind his neck as Justin Timberlake began to sing about falling in love. “I love it when your parents are out of town and you get the house.” She rubbed her hands over his shoulders as they danced. “I pretend that we're married and we're the richest most popular couple in town.”

“Katie,” Jensen whined, but when he saw her eyes, they were glassy and unfocused. Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he asked, “Katie, babe, did you take something?”

“Shh, it wasn't much,” Katie giggled.

Jensen closed his eyes. He hated when she got high, but it was so much worse now because she wouldn't understand anything he said about breaking up. How would he ever get a chance with Jared if he couldn't break up with Katie?

When Justin Timberlake sang “ _Now how about I be the last voice you hear tonight? And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are, And every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me 'Cause I know that's a good place to start_ ”

The words reminded Jensen of Jared and of how the note had said Jared had wanted to be with him. Suddenly Jensen felt like he couldn't be breathe, he felt someone watching him, and he was certain when he opened his eyes, he would find Jared looking at him. He was right. About twenty feet away, Jared watched him dance with Katie. He gave Jared a small smile, but Jared turned and walked out of the gym.

“Shit.”

 

When the song ended, Jensen left Katie giggling with her friends and went looking for Jared or his friends. When it seemed that Jared was nowhere to be found, Jensen grabbed the guy he had seen with Jared earlier. “Hey, you're with Jared Padalecki, right?”

Not sure what Jensen meant and not wanting to get beaten up for answering wrong, Chad squeaked, “No.”

“You're not friends with him? You didn't come here with him?” Jensen asked sounding more desperate than demanding.

“I'm friends with him and I came here with him, but I'm not with him with him.”

Jensen was confused for a second and shook off Chad's answer. “Do you know where he is? I want to talk to him.”

Unsure of how to answer, Chad stammered, “I, uh, well--”

“Jensen!” Katie yelled as she approached them. “There you are, baby.”

Jensen groaned. Grabbing Chad's arm again he said, “Tell him I'm looking for him, all right?” Then he turned to face his intoxicated girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Jensen Ackles might be bi, but that doesn't mean he's not taken, Jared reminded himself. The way he was holding Katie's face and gazing into her eyes? Jared knew he didn't stand a chance. He slid down the wall in the darkened hallway, pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them. This was the worst birthday ever.

Two senior girls were passing him. With a look of real concern on her face, one of them asked, “Hey, are you all right?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

The girl didn't appear to believe him. She crouched down in front of him and said, “Well, I know what will cheer you up. Katie and Jensen are having a party, why don't you come by? Do you know where he lives?”

The other girl laughed. “Everybody knows where Jensen lives. Come on Amy, let's find the guys.” She grabbed Amy's wrist and hauled her to her feet. Amy waved good bye and the two of them giggled as they walked away.

Jared pushed himself up and decided he should look for Osric so they could walk home. He was in no mood to talk to Chad and the guys and he definitely wasn't going to call his grandparents for a ride. He looked into the gym and saw Osric slow dancing with Cindy Sampson. “Great. Even Osric finds someone and he's only been here for a couple of hours!”

 

 

In the coat room Jared had to dig through a pile of coats until he found his. He was shoving his hands into the sleeves when he heard a quiet “Hi.” Jared's stomach lurched. It was the last person he wanted to see.

Feeling like life was enjoying kicking him in the balls, Jared turned and huffed in frustration, leaving a stunned Jensen staring after him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jensen walked through his house surveying the damage his 'girlfriend' and friends were causing. There were people making out, drinking, dancing and smoking. He pulled a slice of pizza off the back of his couch and Katie suddenly appeared and grabbed his arm. “Hey!” she slurred. “Hey everybody! This is my boyfriend Jensen, Jensen this is --- everybody.” Jensen shoved her hand off his arm and stormed away. “Aw, don't be such a poop!” Katie called after him.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling completely alone in his house full of revelers, Jensen shut himself in his room. He pulled out the student directory and looked up Jared's number. He checked the clock before he dialed. It wasn't too late, maybe he could talk to Jared and they could get to know each other over the phone. On the fourth ring, when he was about to give up, Katie burst through his door, causing Jensen to mutter, “Fuck me” and hang up.

Katie collapsed into his arms and slurred, “Don' you love me anymore, Jensn?”

“No. I don't. We talked about this, Katie. We broke up. Now, go back to your friends and the destruction of my house and leave me the fuck alone.” He shoved her back through the door and locked it behind her.

Sitting on his bed, Jensen picked up the phone and hit redial. It rang once and he was greeted with a gruff, “Hello!”

“Hello, sir. Is there a Jared Padalecki there? And if so, may I speak with him?”

“No you may not! Do you have any idea what time it is? Decent people do not call this late. Our grandson Jared does not need to be bothered at this time of night by the likes of you!”

Jensen groaned and fell back onto his bed.

“Don't you groan your obscenities at me, young man!” Jared's grandfather barked into the phone, but Jensen had hung up.

  


* * *

 

Once at home, Jared curled up on the couch in the den to watch a bad sci-fi movie. **_Sharktopus vs. Pteracuda_** had to be able to take his mind off his crappy birthday and Jensen Ackles. Forty minutes later and Jared was beginning to enjoy the ridiculous movie. He hardly noticed his parents were standing by the door to the room.

“Jared?” his mother said softly, “may we come in?”

Jared sat up. “Of course, mom.”

His mother was by his side in an instant and wrapped her arms around him. “Oh Jared, we are so sorry,” she cried. “We completely forgot your birthday.”

Jared hugged her back. “It's okay, mom.”

“No, it's not, son,” his dad said, taking the seat on Jared's other side. “A sixteenth birthday is supposed to be special and we really dropped the ball.”

His mother cupped his face in her hands. “You are my baby boy and I love you. Whatever we can do to make this up to you, you got it.”

“Let me skip out on Jeff's wedding?” Jared teased.

His mother's expression became slightly annoyed. “Other than that,” she replied. “You're a groomsman. You have to be there.”

“Seriously, son, anything else, within reason, is yours. We feel just awful about this.” His dad rubbed a hand over Jared's head. “Once this wedding is over and we get our house back to ourselves, you should invite your friends over for a party or something.”

The mention of a party reminded Jared of the party at Jensen's house and he groaned, slouching deep into the couch.

“What is it, dear?” his mom asked as she picked up on his mood change.

Jared shook his head. “It's nothing, Mom.”

She gave him a stern look. “Jared, I know when something's bothering you and this feels like something other than your birthday.”

Jared took a breath. “There's this boy, Jensen,” he began, “and Chad found out he's bi and that he was breaking up with his girlfriend. But at the dance tonight, they were still together.”

“And you like this boy?” his mom prodded.

“He's perfect. He's smart and beautiful and nice and perfect.” Jared sighed again. “He's a senior. He'd never want to be with someone like me. I'm just a dork that follows him around like a pathetic puppy”

“If he can't see how special you are, then he's not worthy of you,” his mom said, kissing his forehead. She got up from the couch. “I'm really sorry we forgot about your birthday, dear.”

“It's okay, mom.”

His dad put his arm around Jared's shoulders and gently squeezed. “They wouldn't call them crushes if they didn't hurt.” He tousled Jared's hair and stood to join his wife. “Get some sleep, Jared, we have an awfully big day ahead of us.”

* * *

 

The house was in shambles, again. Every time his parents went away, Katie threw a party in Jensen's house. It always ended up bigger than the last one and more of a mess. Jensen looked around. If Katie truly loved him, she wouldn't disrespect his stuff like this.

He had left Katie passed out on the floor of his room to come down and start the clean up. At least his parents wouldn't be home until Tuesday, which should give him enough time to clean up most of the mess.

Jensen shook open a trash bag and began clearing the garbage when he heard a strange squeaking sound. Looking around, he saw nothing, but a moment later there was a light pounding sound and more squeaking. “Hello?”

Now the pounding grew louder and Jensen swore something had just squeaked his name. Then the glass coffee table moved and Jensen could see someone trapped below it. “Shit.” He carefully grabbed the edges of the table and lifted so Chad Murray could roll out from beneath it.

“Thanks, man,” Chad panted, relieved to breathe again. “Rosenbaum and Welling stuffed me under there before they left.”

“Sorry, my friends have a sick sense of humor. You all right?”

“Real nice. Some friends you've got there.”

“Yeah, well, look what they did to my house,” Jensen replied stretching his arm out to direct Chad's attention to the mess.

Chad looked around and shook his head. “Why do you hang out with such assholes?” He grabbed some red solo cups and stacked them before tossing them in the bag Jensen was holding. Then he bent down to gather more garbage.

Shocked at being helped with the clean up Jensen could only shrug and mumble, “I don't know.”

Chad stuffed paper plates and napkins into the bag. “I don't even remember seeing you at your own party.”

Jensen collected empty beer cans. “I kinda hung out in my room.”

Chad grinned slyly. “With Katie?” He figured if he didn't have a chance with her at least he could hear details.

Jensen snorted. “No. Alone.” At Chad's comical double take Jensen shrugged. “I tried to break up with Katie tonight, but she was too wasted to notice.”

“Oh, sorry, man.” He stuffed another handful of garbage into the bag and straightened the couch cushions.

Jensen watched him and blinked. _Why_ _i_ _s this guy helping_ _me_ _?_ “Hey, man, you don't need to help. I bet you need a ride home, right?”

Chad straightened up and looked around the room again. “You're going to clean this all by yourself?” he shook his head in disbelief. “Come on. It'll be easier and faster if I help.”

Jensen continued to stare at him in confusion. No one did something for nothing. “Why are you willing to help me?”

Dropping a handful broken pretzels into the bag, Chad shrugged. “Jared says you're a cool guy and it sucks that this happened to you.”

Jensen blushed at the mention of Jared, but Chad didn't notice. “Well, thanks man.”

“Don't mention it. But hey, if you ever do break up with Katie, put in a good word for me,” Chad said with a smirk.

“She's yours,” Jensen assured him. “But, um, about Jared?” Chad turned to him expectantly. “I don't, I don't think he likes me much.”

Chad burst out laughing and fell to the floor. “Are you serious?” he managed after several minutes of laughter. “You're all he talks about. The boy's practically in love with you.”

Jensen looked doubtful. “When I tried to talk to him tonight, he just gave me a dirty look and walked away.”

Chad looked confused for a moment as he thought. How much could he tell this guy without betraying his best friend? “Look, Jensen, can I call you Jensen?” Jensen nodded so Chad continued, “Jared didn't mean anything by it. We heard through the grapevine that you might be bi AND that you might dump Katie. So Jared got his hopes up but when he saw you two together at the dance, it bummed him out. On top of having his family forget his birthday, tonight became the worst birthday ever.”

Jensen fell back onto the couch. “I am bi. I've dated guys before, well just one guy, but, yeah, I consider myself to be bisexual. And I already told you Katie was too wasted to realize I broke up with her.” He looked at Chad with incredulity coloring his expression. “His family forgot his birthday?”

Chad nodded. “I know. Fucked up, right?”

“Yeah. How, how old is he?”

“Sweet Sixteen.”

“They forgot his sixteenth birthday?!” Jensen's voice rose in complete disbelief. His parents had gotten him a new Camaro for his birthday. He couldn't imagine how bad it would feel to be forgotten. “Damn, that sucks. No wonder he looked so depressed.”

Chad shook his head. “Honestly, if he had gotten together with you, he wouldn't have cared about the birthday.” He stood up and returned to cleaning.

“I tried calling him tonight,” Jensen admitted quietly.

“What do you mean? If you had called Jared, he'd have called me.”

“I don't think I called the right number. I got it from the school directory.”

Chad laughed. “You probably talked to one of his grandparents. His family's in town for a wedding. Let's finish cleaning up and if you give me that ride home you mentioned earlier, I'll give you his cell number.”

Jensen's eyes went wide. “Deal.”

* * *

 

It was nearly dawn when Chad held out a folded slip of paper to Jensen. “Before I give this to you, I've got to say if you hurt him, if this is about getting a piece of ass, I'll kill you. And if I can't, I'll get someone who can.”

Jensen smiled at Chad's loyalty. “If it was just about a piece of ass I can get that any time. Katie'll give it up right now if I ask her to. I want more than that.” He paused, self conscious for sharing so much with this near stranger. “I want something more,” he said quietly.

Chad handed him Jared's number and smiled.

Jensen looked at it and squinted at Chad. “You mind doing me one more favor?”

Ten minutes later, they were loading Katie into the back of Jensen's mom's BMW

Katie blinked awake as Jensen settled her in the back seat. "Jen?" she whispered sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Chad's driving you home," he said with a nod at the guy behind the wheel.

"Who's Chad?"

"I'm Chad." The boy in question turned to smile at her.

"Oh, hi Chad!" She smiled flirtatiously.

"Hi, Katie, stay buckled up all right?"

"Sure thing, baby," she replied still sounding drunk. She looked at Jensen again. "Did you break up with me?"

Surprised that she remembered, he nodded. "Yes, Katie, we broke up."

"Don't you love me anymore?"

Jensen sighed. He really didn't want to go into it at the moment but she deserved an answer. "No, Kates, but you don't love me either. We haven't loved each other for a long time."

Katie slouched against the seat and pouted. "Yeah, but we were pretty great, weren't we?"

"Yeah, we were.” He gave her a fond smile. “For a while, we were epic."

"I didn't cheat on you. Not even with Chad. He might be driving me home but –"

"I know, baby. And I know you didn't cheat with Chad. He does like you though. You should give him a chance. He's a pretty decent guy." Jensen patted Chad's shoulder as he spoke and Chad beamed.

"Thanks man."

"Okay, but don't be sad, Jensen," Katie continued. "Everyone's dying to date you."

Jensen shook his head. "I'm not sad Katie and I'm not going to date everyone, just one someone.”

“Okay.” She turned to face the front. "Step on it Chad. My dad'll kill me if you get me home too late."

"Wait," Jensen squeezed Chad's shoulder. "You sure he'll talk to me?"

“Yeah, believe me, he'll talk to you.” Chad grinned as he put the car in gear. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, man. Really.” Jensen's sincerity made Chad smile. “Thanks for everything. Get her home safe and you can drop off the car later."

  


Jensen looked around his yard and noticed he'd have some picking up to do out there as well. He bent down to pick up a couple red plastic cups when someone grabbed his ass. “Oh sexy American girlfriend!”

Reacting before he thought, Jensen punched the person molesting him. His fist connected and a tiny, half naked Asian guy fell to the ground. “What the fuck? Who the hell are you?”

“I'm Osric,” the guy answered holding a hand over his eye. “What did you do to my girlfriend?”

Jensen shook his head. “I didn't do anything to your girlfriend. Why don't you get dressed and go home. Party's over.”

  


* * *

 

Hours later, Jensen pulled in front of the Padalecki house. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so nervous. Even with all the advice and help from Chad, Jensen wasn't confident that Jared would take a chance on him.

He dried his sweaty palms on his thighs and rang the doorbell. A minute later, Osric opened the door only to slam it in Jensen's face when he saw him. “Oh no! Not you. You punch me in the face!”

“You grabbed my ass,” Jensen retorted instantly. Who was this guy and why was he at Jared's house, Jensen wondered. He knocked again and spoke into the door. “I'm looking for Jared. Is he home?”

“No. No one is home. Jared is getting married.”

“Married?”

Osric opened the door. “Yes. Married.” He handed Jensen the invitation and slammed the door again.

* * *

 

His brother and two of the groomsmen were still drunk from the night before and from what Jared had seen of the bridesmaids, a few of them had been drinking, too. This wedding was going to be a nightmare.

Jared did his part. He walked a girl that smelled suspiciously like tequila down the aisle and smiled as his brother and the bride exchanged vows. He smiled and posed for photographs and he let his mother fuss over him. But, he couldn't wait for the day to be over so he could return home and sulk in private. The fake smile he had to keep on his face was exhausting.

From across the street, Jensen leaned against his car and watched the wedding party climb into various cars. When he finally saw Jared, he straightened and tentatively took a step forward, waving to get his attention. Jared was slowly following his parents to their car when he saw Jensen and stopped. _What was Jensen Ackles doing at his church?_ He looked around to see who Jensen could be waving at, but saw no one. He looked back and Jensen was now halfway across the street and walking straight towards him.

“Jared?” Jensen called as he waited for a car to move before he crossed the other half of the street.

  


Jared stopped when he heard Jensen call his name; so did his mother. "Jared, who is that?"

"It's Jensen, that guy I told you about," he whispered.

Jensen paused when he caught up to them. "Hey, um hi,” he smiled nervously realizing he had the attention of Jared's parents, too. He nodded to them. "Hello Mr. Padalecki, Mrs. Padalecki, Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” they said in unison, Mr. Padalecki giving his wife a confused look.

Addressing Jared, Jensen asked, “Hey, Jared, um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, but uh, obviously you've got the reception to go to now.” He stammered and blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, could I call you later?”

It took Jared a second to answer he was so distracted by Jensen being that close to him. When his brain finally caught up to Jensen's question he said “Yes” at the same time as his mother said “No”.

Shocked, Jared turned to his mother as Jensen backed away with a quiet “Oh.”

Jared's mom took her son's elbow and turned him back towards Jensen. “Jared doesn't have to go to the reception. He's free to do whatever he wants for the rest of the weekend.” She smiled warmly at Jensen appreciating the way his face brightened as he looked at Jared

Jared looked from his mom to his dad wondering when they had decided he didn't have to attend Jeff's reception. His dad nodded toward Jensen. “I think he's waiting for your answer, son.”

This had to be a dream. It was the only logical explanation for what was happening. “Okay, sure, I'd rather hang out with you than go to this reception,” Jared replied and his pulse quickened as Jensen's smiled widened.

“Great.” Jensen reached out and casually took Jared's hand and nodded to his parents. Jared turned and mouthed “Thank you” to his parents who grinned and shook their heads as they got in their car.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They drove in awkward silence until Jared felt he had to ask, “How did you know where to find me?”

“Chad and the little ninja dude who's at your house.”

That reply only seemed to further confuse Jared and questions buzzed around his brain. “You talked to Chad Murray?”

Jensen bit his lip to stop his smile. “Yeah. Chad's a nice guy. I tried to set him up with Katie, but I don't know if it worked out.”

“You set Chad up with Katie? Katie Cassidy? Your girlfriend?” Jared squeaked.

“Katie's not my girlfriend. We broke up at the dance.” He shrugged. “Well, I guess it was official around 3 this morning when she agreed.”

“Oh.” Jared sat back to take that in.

Jensen glanced at him. “You thought I was the type of guy that would ask you out if I was still dating Katie?”

“No,” Jared said adamantly. “But I'm not really sure what's happening here.”

Jensen picked up Jared's hand and gave it a squeeze. “Our first date.” Jared blushed, ducked his head and smiled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once at his house, Jensen was a bit more nervous, but he thought Jared would like his surprise. He made Jared stay in the living room while he went to the kitchen. He stuffed the weight attached to a large bunch of balloons in his back pocket, lit the candles and carefully picked up the chocolate cake he'd bought.

Jared's mouth fell open in surprise as Jensen returned to the room with the cake and balloons. Jensen grinned sheepishly and began to sing, “Happy birthday,” in a gravelly voice.

“How...who...wha?” Jared babbled with an adorably confused expression on his face.

Jensen set the cake on the table and freed the balloons from his pocket. Then he smiled and nodded encouragingly towards the cake. “Go on make a wish.”

Jared looked from the cake to Jensen. “It already came true.”

Jensen joined him on the couch, placed his hand gently on Jared's cheek to turn Jared's face to his. He leaned closer and whispered, “Happy birthday, Jared,” against Jared's lips unknowingly becoming Jared's first kiss and the answer to another birthday wish.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This bit of fluff is based on John Hughes' movie. No harm is meant, no profit is made. I only cast these beautiful people in my story.


End file.
